Huye Phineas, huye!
by feellikeaplat
Summary: "Quién lo diría, con lo bien que parecía haber empezado el día y ahora estoy huyendo completamente sola de multitud de zombies en medio de la noche. Solo espero sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar mi aerodeslizador y largarme de aquí." Especial de Halloween con Isabella de protagonista.


Bien, os preguntáreis que hago aquí, con un nuevo fic. En verdad, ni yo estoy segura de ello. Estos últimos meses no pude actualizar porque se me rompió el ordenador y llevo esperando desde septiembre que me compren uno, pero nada, y así hasta hoy y por un tiempo más al parecer. Estoy lo estoy escribiendo desde móvil, y no me gusta tener que usar este medio porque me es incómodo, pero hoy he decidido romper con esa barrera y hacer un especial de Halloween, por eso estoy aquí. Por el resto de historias, no tengo pensado actualizarlas hasta tener nuevo ordenador así que a esperar toca.

Sin mas dilación, que empiece el especial, que es improvisado completamente, debo confesar xD

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Isabella lanzó su puño hacia el repugnante ser que la molestaba reventándole la cabeza sin miramiento alguno.

En cambio, una gran horda la rodeaba y esta poco podía hacer, lo único que le daba tiempo eran los lentos movimientos de sus adversarios. La chica miró alrededor viendo como se acercaban más y más, y con gran agilidad y usando de trampolín a uno de ellos saltó liberándose de su prisión. La agente comenzó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitían para huir lejos de sus cazadores. Aún le costaba creer que aquello realmente estuviese pasando, como Danville había pasado de una ciudad normal a una ciudad fantasma llena de criaturas hambrientas de cerebros. Todo había ocurrido en un día, ¡el día de Halloween! Y solo había un culpable. Doofenshmirtz.

Isabella seguía huyendo mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace unas horas. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente mal? Ella se había levantado con la intención de ir a derrotar a Doofenshmirtz como hacía normalmente. ¿El Inator del día? Un Virus-Inator. El doctor pretendía enfermar a toda la ciudad, pero algo no salió ben. Por cuestiones del azar, Heinz se alcanzó a sí mismo con el aparato. Era de esperar que el enfermase o algo parecido, pero no ocurrió eso. Doof se transformó, resumiendo, en un zombie. Cruel destino para una persona, sea malvada o no. Continuando, Isabella huyó del doctor al verlo en ese estado, y él solito se las ingenió para llevar su "virus" a toda la ciudad.

Por eso ahora la agente estaba escapando en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Todo sucedió demasiado apurado para ella. Rápidamente la OSAC mandó a todos sus agentes a atacar a esas criaturas medio muertas, pero fue todo en vano, las filas fueron decayendo, el caos aumentó, y ahora solo unos pocos luchaban por sobrevivir en la ciudad, entre ellos nuestra chica.

Isabella se escondió en un edificio derruido de esas bestias para pensar algo rápido. Apenas tenía armas. Su sombrero y una pistola-gancho. Simplemente la chica no tuvo tiempo de coger nada, fue a luchar en la batalla, pero tuvo que huír al ver como todos caían. Lo peor es que tampoco sabía nada de sus conocidos. Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Monogram, Candace, Baljeet... ¿Qué fue de ellos? ¿Sobrevivirían? ¿Estarán muertos? ¿Se habrán convertido en esas cosas?

Demasiadas preguntas, pocas respuestas, mucho miedo.

La agente respiró profundamente. No era momento de preocuparse por el resto por mucho que le doliese hacer eso. Tenía que huír de allí.

Isabella salió del edificio con mucho cuidado y se puso de camino a su guarida. Allí cogería el aerodeslizador y abandonaría Danville. Lo tenía claro.

Con mucho cuidado fue esquivando a esos seres que deambuleaban por el lugar y consiguió llegar a su calle, Maple drive. Se escondió tras unos arbustos y miró fijamente a la casa que tantas veces había visitado. El hogar de los Flynn-Fletcher sería su acceso al cuartel más rápido. Cuándo estaba segura de que no había criaturas de aquellas por allí, se acercó a la casa.

La puerta estaba medio rota, la chica la movió un poco y se metió dentro intentando no hacer ruído. El hogar estaba muy silencioso y vacio. La chica se iba a meter por un pasadizo del salón cuando se lo pensó un poco mejor y fue a la cocina por provisiones, las necesitaría. Cogió una mochila que encontró cerca de allí y la empezó a llenar de botellas de agua y comida. Cuándo llenó la capacidad del objeto se dirigió al pasadizo, pero se quedó quieta unos segundos. Estaba desvalijando la casa de sus mejores amigos. A esta situación había llegado. Isabella se sintió muy mal y apenada, pero si quería sobrevivir, debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, antes decidió echarle un último vistazo melancólico a aquel hogar que había sido testigo de tantas aventuras...

Isabella subió lentamente las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Phineas y Ferb. Entró en él con mirada triste, hace unas horas aquel cuarto estaría lleno de vida, ahora se veía oscuro y deprimente. La chica escuchó de repente un crujido detrás de ella. Se giró lentamente hacia el origen del ruído. Ante ella vió a Ferb que cerraba despacio la puerta impidiendo la escapatoria de la habitación. Era Ferb... Pero no el Ferb que Isabella conocía.

El peliverde de aspecto paliducho y de expresión vacía en el rostro la miraba atentamente con gesto hambriento. Para la muchacha, lo más perturbador fue ver el pecho del chico abierto en canal dejando ver claramente las costillas y algunos órganos internos. La sola visión del peliverde era nauseabunda. Pero esto dejó de preocuparle a la agente cuando Ferb intentó tirársele encima con un rugido desgarrador. Isabella lo esquivó por muy poco, cogió un bate que había en la habitación y contratacó propinándole un real golpe en su brazo. Este se desgarró del cuerpo del muchacho haciéndolo quedar manco, pero no menos peligroso. Con otro rugido el peliverde intentó de nuevo atacarla, esta vez, la chica no fue escurridiza y recibió el golpe cayendo al suelo. Ferb se puso encima de ella agarrándole el cuello con su único brazo. Isabella intentó deshacerse de él pero se veía incapaz. El chico abrió su mandíbula preparado para despedazar a la chica cuando un fuerte golpe de bate le voló la cabeza al peliverde. Isabella libre del peligro, dirigió la vista a su salvador

—¡Phineas!

—¡Isabella!

El triángulo levantó a la chica y ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo, sin importarles la suciedad y sangre que rodeaba su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste, Phineas?- preguntó la chica sin soltarlo y casi llorando de la emoción.

—Estuve escondido en el armario todo el tiempo, ¡fue horrible!- sollozó el niño.—¡Esto no me gusta, Isabella, mira lo que ha sucedido a Ferb! ¡Mi hermano, mi pobre hermano, y yo su verdugo! ¡Y ni sé que fue del resto!

—Phineas, sé que es duro, pero eso ahora no te tiene que preocupar. Tenemos que huír de aquí.

—Tienes razón.

Los dos amigos salieron del cuarto acompañados del bate y bajaron las escaleras. Isabella aprovechó para cargarle al pelirrojo otra mochila de provisiones. Después, ambos se metieron por un pasadizo y llegaron a la guarida de la agente.

—¿Qué es esto, Isabella? Por cierto, ¿y ese sombrero?

—Te lo explicaré despues, ahora te diré el plan. Subiremos a mi aerodeslizador y huiremos a un lugar que no esté infectado, como una isla desierta.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, pásame tu mochila que la pongo en el vehículo.- dijo Isabella mirando a Phineas, cuando notó algo extraño detrás del pelirrojo. De en medio de la oscuridad vió surgir lentamente una pequeña figura

—¡Phineas, cuidado!

La chica lo apartó rápido a la vez que veía a Perry abalanzarse sobre ella. El chico cayó tambaleante dentro del aerodeslizador.

—¡Isabella!

La agente de un patadón se libró del ornitorrinco lanzándolo lejos, cuando se recompuso se fijó un poco mejor en el animal y pudo ver como estaba medio pelado, le faltaba un ojo y su cola estaba partida a la mitad. A la chica se le encogió el corazón al ver al monotrema así. Pero no podía tener piedad, ya no era amigo.

—¡Tenemos que huír, ya!- gritó la agente subiéndose de un salto al aerodeslizador. De un rápido vistazo se aseguró de que tuvieran todas las provisiones, encendió el vehículo y se empezó a elevarlo lentamente preparada para volar lejos con Phineas. Con lo que no contaba era que Perry se había encaramado por una de las paredes y le saltó encima intentando matarla. El ornitorrinco se le agarró a la cara haciéndo que Phineas tuviese que hacerse con el volante mientras que Isabella intentaba deshacerse del ornitorrinco. Forcejeó durante unos segundos con el monotrema cuándo Isabella perdió el equilibrio y cayó fuera del aerodeslizador estrellándose en el jardín dolorosamente.

—¡Isabella!-chilló el pelirrojo aparcando el aerodeslizador y acercándose a ella.

—¿Estás bien, Isabella?

—Argh... Creo que... no...- balbuceó la chica sujetándose el cuello con mueca de dolor. El ornitorrinco estaba tirado a unos metros de ellos con el cráneo medio roto.

—Déjame ver.

—No...

—¿Por qué no?

—Phineas... No me queda mucho...- jadeó la muchacha con dificultad mientras empezaba a retorcerse.

—¿De qué hablas? Enséñame tu cuello.

El pelirrojo le quitó la mano y observó con horror el mordisco que tenía la chica en él.

—Isabella, no. Tiene que haber una solución

—No la hay... Mi destino está sellado... Debes irte... Sin mí, ya no estarás seguro a mi lado dentro de poco tiempo...

—No, no, eres lo único que me queda, Isabella, por favor, no.

—Sé fuerte, sobrevivirás bien sin mí, lo sé...

—No...

Isabella, a pesar del dolor que sentía y notar como cada parte de su ser se iba muriendo consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Vete... Sobrevive lejos de este asqueroso mundo... No vuelvas jamás... Por lo que más quieras... No vuelvas, si no quieres acabar como yo...-murmuraba Isabella con pesadez mientras veía al pelirrojo derramar lágrimas.

—¡No, yo te encontraré cura...!

—No la hay... Adios Phineas... Qué sepas que siempre te he am...

Isabella no pudo continuar. Se estaba transformando. La chica empezó a perder la consciencia, tenía la sensación de que todo en su cabeza se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco, su cerebro parecía apagarse lentamente, ya no sentía latir su corazón . No era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no oía, no sentía, solo veía como Phineas abría la boca con tono desesperado. La agente con sus últimos pensamientos solo deseaba que se fuera de allí. Estaba cerca del final como persona humana y en poco sería una criatura de esas más. Lo único que quería era no dañar al pelirrojo.

"Phineas, lo siento mucho, de verdad, lo siento muchísimo, por no haber conseguido esquivar ese mordisco y tener que dejarte solo, no fui lo suficiente buena, lo siento mucho, lo siento. Ojalá no te llegue a hacer daño nunca, prefiero la muerte a hacerte daño, espero que ahora mismo estés lejos, por favor, ojalá lo estés, dentro de unos segundos no seré dueña de mi con gran pesar y no sé lo que haré. No soporto más esto, no soportaré hacerte daño. Cruel destino para mi persona, ojalá buen futuro para la tuya. Prefiero que sea así. Tú te mereces vivir, y si hay algo que me merezco yo ahora es la muerte. Será lo único que me libre de hacerte daño. Tan solo la muerte. Ojalá estés lejos de mí, Phineas. Si me quieres, ojalá lo estés."

Con este último pensamiento, Isabella perdió el alma y en su lugar surgió un lamentable ser sin vida deseoso de sangre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Et voilá! Dejo un final indeterminado para el pelirrojo porque no sabemos si huyó o se quedó con Isabella, sinceramente, no me importa mucho. En fín, aquí teneis mi especial de Halloween que no acaba muy bien, pero tampoco me deja mal sabor de boca. Vale, quizás un poco floja la escritura, es lo único que odio de la historia.

En fín, espero que les gustase y que tengan un terrorífico Halloween. Saludos a todos!


End file.
